A. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to nipper devices for use during manicures and pedicures. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a nipper device with Tungsten Carbide cutting jaws and magnetized handles.
B. Description of the Related Art
Nipper devices which are typically constructed of durable stainless steel, are used by commercial spas, salons, and other commercial ventures which offer manicures and pedicures are well known. These nipper devices need to stand up to commercial use, and thus must be durable and effective for their intended purpose. Nipper devices typically include a pair of opposed handles and a pair of opposed blades, and are configured such that by squeezing the handles, the blades are moved to cut a finger nail or toe nail. When used in a spa, salon or other commercial venture, the nipper device is typically operated by an esthetician or other care specialist, and is used to cut the finger nails or toe nails of a customer.
The conventional design of nipper devices has been primarily focused on improving the effects of the nipper device for the customer, i.e., the person whose nails are being cut. However, what is less recognized in conventional nipper device design is the use of the device by the operator of the tool. In this regard, conventional nipper device design suffers from several deficiencies, particularly when viewed from the perspective of the individual operating the nipper device.
For instance, the repetitive motion of the nipper device, particularly when used repeatedly in a professional setting, may lead to injury. Repetitive motion injuries are well documented in other endeavors, including sports such as running and golf, and types of work, such as carpentry and office work which requires continuous or nearly continuous typing on a keyboard. However, the potential for such injuries is less recognized in nail care. Nail care specialists, in addition to clipping nails using a nipper device, may also be required to operate other hand-held devices, such as brushes, nail files, and mandrels. The nail care providers also use their hands for the massaging of hands and feet. The foregoing manual activities of the nail care specialist increase the likelihood of fatigue and potential injury.
Furthermore, another deficiency associated with conventional nipper devices is that the blades on the nipper device may become dull over time. When the blades become dull, the nipper device may become more dangerous to use, as the operator of the tool may be required to squeeze the handles with more force to cut the nail. The additional force may lead to an inadvertent loss of control of the nipper device, which may cause injury to the customer and/or the operator of the nipper device. Therefore, when the blades become dull, the blades may require sharpening, which may be time consuming, and thus, undesirable to the operator of the nipper device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a nipper device which is safe and easy to use, and which also provides therapeutic benefits to the individual operating the tool. Various aspects of the present disclosure are directed to this need, as will be discussed in more detail below.